De Mansio
De Mansio is a video game made by 1001 Spears. Background After making their character, The Player awakens in a decrepit house. They realize the door is boarded up, and kick it down. The Player than realizes their village is under attack by Se Ni, a version of them with reversed colors. Se Ni kills all of The Player's neighbors, but keeps them as hostage on his zeppelin, removing their floating rib with deer horn knives. The Player, now boneless, is brought to Se Ni's steel throne, and is told that he was brought on due to him resembling Se Ni overly, and that Se Ni was impressed that he survived getting his skeleton removed. Se Ni offers to restore his skeletal structure, if The Player joins him. The Player declines no matter what, and Se Ni tosses their skin into the furnace, where it burns to ashes. The Player's soul lives on, however, and is met by Akuma, a ghost. The spirit explains that the player, although having had their former body destroyed, has now unlocked their true potential; Mind Control using masks that only Raimps can uncover. Fusing with Akuma, the hybrid is guided across the Purgatory, before escaping via possessing an Espouse Mask, and as such, turns into one. The Espouse than fires a molten boulder at Hades, distracting him, before escaping into a nearby Hell Portal. Akuma, now back on Earth, finds an abandoned mansion, which the duo decides they must use as a hideout. Possessing Robert Jacob, using a Guy Fawkes Mask, the structure turns out to be Jacob Manor, and the two decide they will restore the humongous cottage to it's former glory, as well as get their just desserts with Se Ni. Robert Jacob Akuma is now led to explore the remains of his abode in attempts to find more masks. However, an idol plows into the ceiling, and it turns out that there are monsters having invaded. After killing some of them, they face off against Diplocephalus, a two faced flying snake. After fighting the reptile and piercing him through both of his heads with an ice spike, the Ancient Masked Heroes arrive, giving the player more options for characters. However, they are also warned that the enemy monsters have gotten more destructive over the years, and it will take hundreds, if not thousands of different forms to beat them all. The Player and Akuma now set off, while additionally being given the option to choose a form of one of the Ancient Heroes before setting off to more territories. Forms Venture Sonic Halloween Medievil Trophies Locations ESRB Rating * Platform: PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Windows PC * Rating Category: M * Content Descriptors: Blood and Gore, Intense Violence, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Use of Alcohol and Drugs * Rating Summary: This is a first-person shooter in which players take the role of a ghost attempting to eradicate a villain's army. Players traverse through environments, complete tasks, and engage in combat with enemies using weapons (i.e. handguns, swords, rocket launchers, machine guns) and elemental powers (i.e. fireballs, hail, electric shocks). Enemies generally bleed and emit organ matter when shot; some attacks result in enemies getting dismembered. Cutscenes depict more gruesome acts of violence; a bone removal (viewed from a first-person perspective); a man gored with a stake, before removing it; people being bisected and/or decapitated; enemies killed in a gasoline fire. The game also includes sexual content; an (offscreen) masturbation minigame which features the controller vibrating and pleasured moans being heard, a BDSM torture sequence, and stains shown on beds in a prison setting. Players can consume drugs (e.g. cannabis, methamphetamine, mushrooms), resulting in color changes to the screen. Players can also consume alcoholic beverages, which causes a screen blurring effect; other characters, including children, can also be intoxicated by the drinks. The words f**k, s**t, and p***y appear in the dialogue. Differences between Versions * There are different masks for different consoles; PlayStation has Medievil and Xbox/Steam has Halo. Category:Video Games Category:De Mansio Category:Rating Pending Category:Venture Category:Sonic Category:MediEvil Category:M-Rated Games Category:PEGI 18 Category:Adult Video Games Category:Shooters Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears